troubled pasts,worse future
by stevelewis182
Summary: when the son of malik starts to be taken over by the same spirit as his dad he must fight bakc against it, features old charectars and new, ocs needed


Ok not there are some cards in here you've probably never heard of and that is because I made them up well here they are

Hidden fear

Fiend/effect when this card destroys a face up light monster you may special summon the monster "fear"

Stars 4 attk-1600 defence-1600

Fear

Fiend/effect this card can only be summoned by the effect of "hidden fear". This card gains 300 attk for every fiend in the grave and on the field; it can not be destroyed by light monsters

Stars 8 attk-2800 defence-2400

Fearful magician

Fiend/effect/fusion: fear+dark paladin

This card cannot be destroyed by light monsters and dragons, this card gains 300 attack and defense for every dragon and fiend monster on the field and in the grave yard

Stars 12 attk 3200 defence-3000

Troubled past, worse future

Mark Ishtar rocked back and forward trying not to let IT consume him. He could here the bangs off his dad on the door trying to get in. "go away" mark shouted

"Let me in, give me back the millennium rod" his dad shouted

Mark slowly got up and unlocked the door and hid behind it and as his dad lunged he ran off through the door with his dueling deck, duel disk and his father's millennium rod

He ran not stopping once straight to the train station he got on the first train and ended up in the same city battle city would be held in a week later

Mark roamed around looking for a place to stay but was afraid to talk to anyone incase they asked where he ame form and took him home to his devious father, but one girl…jade approached him and asked if he wanted to stay in her fathers bread and breakfast. Mark stayed in the bed and breakfast at night but as soon as the sun rose he went down to the local park where kids dueled, he remained undefeated at the park so he decided to go to kiaba corp. and challenge the blue eyes dueler mokuba kiaba,

Mark drew his first six cards (zombie dragon, hidden fear, soul release, swords of reveling light, shadow spell and change of heart) mokuba played 3 face down m/t and a face up luster dragon (1900/1600) and ended his turn

Mark started by playing shadow spell and soul release face down, he played dragon zombie(1600/0) and activated change of heart, with both monsters on his field he attacked mokuba directly "how did that feel chump" he gloated

Mokuba-4500

Mark-8000

Mark finished his turn activating swords of reveling light

Mokuba began to get angry shouting abuse at mark; he drew a card then played a monster in face down defence and ended his turn

Mark drew a jinzo and sacrificed his zombie to play the machine fiend, jinzo's attack lit up the private stadium as it ripped through luster dragon and mokubas life points

Mokuba-4000

Mark-8000

Mokuba drew a card and a smile appeared in his face, he through the card down and it just so happened to be a raigeki, the lighting destroyed jinzo leaving nothing but a pile of ash where he first stood, moukba then activated the ritual white dragon ritual to summon…. Palidan of white dragon, he played great angus then attacked marks life points

Mokuba-4000

Mark-4300

Mark drew graceful charity used it and drew dark magician, polymerization and regenerating mummy, he played his regenerating mummy and activated shadow spell the card he forgot was face down, he then attacked the weakened paladin of white dragon

Mokuba-3600

Mark-4300

Mokuba was clearly enraged and activated 2 tremendous fires and playing a carin face down defense, he then activated swords of revealing light

Mokuba-3100

Mark-3300

Mark drew another dragon zombie, played it and ended his turn

Mokuba activated another tremendous fire and played another card in face down defense

Mokuba-2600

Mark-2300

Mark drew the card he was waiting on, he sacrificed the 2 cards on the field to play…his favorite card….buster blader, then he ended his turn

Mokuba began to laugh as he activated his face down polymerization along with one from his hand

Smoke filled the arena and then out of that smoke arose …..Blue eyes ultimate dragon

It began to charge its attack…it was then marks turn

Mark drew a pot of greed, activated it and drew polymerization and dark magician, and then where his buster blader had been standing arose a new warrior….a new magician…..dark paladin

Mokuba commanded it and it did as he said… it let out that charged attack and it was heading straight for dark paladin…

Sorry for the cliffy but anyway heres some news well not news more of a request

Can any1 please leave some OCS in the reviews or email me them at andlovesaidnohotmail.uk and ill get most of them into my story

Yugioh is owned by the people who won it not me


End file.
